Taking Every Ounce of Love
by Mad Rusher Brony
Summary: Logan's changed a lot throughout his life. And there have been many factors that have contributed to it. But his friends have always been there for him. And now, Camille probably will have to. The story of how Logan got so messed up, but still "got over it". I guess I suck at summaries. My first fic! NO SLASH. Lomille. Including pre-series.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Logan Mitchell had never been the kind of guy that "fit" into society. He had always been that geeky kid sitting on the corner of the classroom, with no friends to hang out with. Since he was in kindergarten he had discovered some sort of passion for learning, which kept him with his nose buried in books like medical journals or stuff like that. He was _always_ the star student of 2nd grade, since _no one_ around Texas was able to beat him on Math-he could multiply up to 12 at the age of 6-, nor Science-he had always wanted to be a doctor-, or even English-he wrote pretty nice and neat poems for his age-.

He was a genius.

And that got him to be picked on, like, a lot.

Of course, I mean, why wouldn't he? He was the perfect target for bullies. He had a small, slender frame. And was way too smart to not consider the consequences of fighting back something the same way he got it first.

Actually, he didn't even fight back. He just let it happen, even tried to brush it off as nothing, since he knew he was mature enough to handle something like this. But he did not even imagine it was just starting.

Probably he didn't even realize when it got worse. The only thing he knew was that every night he was crying himself to sleep while thinking about those things the bullies said. Basically they told him the same things every day-he actually kinda half expected them-, but every new time they hit him they did as hard, if not worse.

So, it got worse until it went out of control and everything came crashing down. Every single day he got beat after school and got said the same things. "You are nothing but a useless, worthless waste of time and space, Mitchell." "You simply don't deserve to live." "You should stop overworking yourself on books and all that nerdy stuff, Logan. You know you just won't become a doctor.-Then they saw the disappointed, wondering look in his eyes.-Why not? Oh Logie, won't you ever learn? Good things like that happen to people that are _worth_ it."

They had said that kind of things so much that he was starting to assimilate them, to let them into his life. Every time he cried until midnight he replayed those words over and over. And he'd come to agree.

Yep. Those bullies were way too mean for their ages.

When Logan's mom-Joanna Mitchell, by the way- realized what the bullies were doing to his son, she decided to leave Texas along with Logan, her husband and her little daughter, Lizzy.

They moved to Minnesota, where they were almost certain that things would get better.

But they were wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Minnesota

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't put an author's note on the first chapter. I guess I was just a tiny bit overwhelmed by the fact that I was actually posting something here. :) Anyways, I'd like to thank jackieloveslogan for her being the first person to review my first fanfic. I mean, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! When I got the mail saying "Hey, you got a review" I almost freaked out! Okay, I'll stop using y'all as my personal diary. Hope you like it Jackie c:**

Chapter 2: Minnesota

Logan had expected a change of place to change his life, but it didn't.

The moment he entered the third grade homeroom, he started getting bullied. Kids looked at him, whispered and started giggling.

And when the _new kid_ became the class' _star_ student, his classmates started to get annoyed at him, even when he was doing absolutely _nothing_. He just did what he supposed it was his thing; He mastered every topic during mid-year vacation by reading and passed his tests without even paying attention in class. So, once again:

He was a genius.

That was the only thought going on his classmates' heads every time their teacher gave him a gold star or showed the class his perfect tests, saying that he was a role model for all of them. But the only thing she ever did was earning him free glares from all the class.

That's when he started fearing that things weren't gonna be perfect at all.

And his fears were proven right when he got caught up by these big, stocky guys after school. He immediately knew what was coming next so he ran, but they got him and beat him up. However, this time there was a certain blonde boy around when it happened.

That was how Logan Mitchell met Kendall Knight and his friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. They soon became his friends; even if he didn't open up much to them fearing that things would get worse. They stood up by him whenever he got bullied, and beat up those who dared to touch their Logan.

"Maybe-Logan thought-Just maybe things are finally gonna get better"

Once again, he was wrong.

Things started coming right downhill again when his mother found out he was cheating on her. He was 11 when that happened, although he had a teenager's mind. His mom was so disappointed she left Logan, his sister and his father alone. His _daddy_ married the girl he'd been using against Joanna-who was like 15 years younger than him- and started treating Logan and Liz unlike the loving, caring father he had used to be just months ago did.

He got angry because of nothing, and wanted perfection even when he himself was far from it. Logan had owned cuts and bruises from head to toe in less than two weeks, but still his friends stuck by his side. Even when he got shut inside his basement for a whole week, even when the man hit him for getting an 80 on a test, even when he started saying the same things the bullies used to tell our dear Logie…

They actually stuck with Logan when he had tried to kill him.

That time, Logan had arrived home late due to his longer than usual hockey practice. The man had gone crazy saying how "worthless, useless, rebel, stupid kids" like him thought they could put anything before family. Logan had dared to say that if he had any family left, it was Liz, not this psychotic, sick guy who stood as his "father".

So, obviously, the man technically exploded and went to Logan with a knife. Y'all can guess by yourselves what happened next. This guy was stabbing Logan with it right when Carlos came in chewing on a corndog, up for a _really_ late slumber party with the boy. Of course, Carlos almost freaked out, but was able to call his father-who was a policeman- before running away to somewhere safe, far away from Logan's father.

Mr. Garcia arrested Mr. Mitchell, and somehow Logan and Liz ended up being adopted by Kendall and his family. Logan went into some weird state of depression, you know, that one in which you think that all bad things that happen to you and the people around you are totally _your_ fault.

Well, that was the only thing into Logan's head.

And it was really getting to him.

To the point where he went suicidal.

He tried it just once by jumping into a frozen pond near Kendall's home. If Kendall hadn't woken up, followed him and _saved_ him, Big Time Rush wouldn't exist now.

Y'all might be wondering what happened next. Logan ended up catching pneumonia, and asthma as an effect of it. And ended up on rehab.

But he felt better-or at least calmer- knowing that he had friends that loved him.

Because all he needed was love.

And he was determined to take every single ounce of it.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 2. I tried to make it a little angsty, but there's still some fluff at the end! I'll try to post chapter 3 tomorrow. I promise. I want y'all to know that I'll acept requests for this fic and future ones. But I won't make slash. I LOVE Kogan, but I love more to write Lomille fluff. I'll also write sickfics if you request them. You can either review or PM me.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dreams

Logan had always wanted to be a doctor since he was a little boy. By now, he was 15 and he still did. However, fate didn't really seem to agree with him.

James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos definitely stuck by each other's side, despite all the differences between them; James wanted to be a pop star, Logan wanted to be a doctor, Kendall wanted to be a hockey player and Carlos… well, Carlos didn't really know what he wanted. He would probably become a police officer, just like his dad.

It was pretty nice to have such amazing friends in life, but still, a friendship like that had its cons. Cons that these guys weren't really planning to revise. Cons that they had to check when Gustavo Rocque, the great producer, came over to Minnesota looking for young talent he could record with. Of course, James signed up for it, and so did his friends so they would be there to watch him and applaud him whenever he made it or not, and to be there during his_ entire_ career. They were certain that James would become famous and live in Hollywood.

But their certainty immediately dropped when Gustavo didn't seem amazed at all with James' performance. If anything, he even said that he had _no talent_, leaving James tearing apart.

Any of his friends could stand to see their older friend standing there, not able to do anything as his dreams were being torn away. If Carlos or Logan had been able to stand up against Gustavo, switching roles with James just _one_ time, they would. But they couldn't. They simply couldn't. If Carlos had known what to do, he would have done it, but was in utter shock pretty much as James and Logan were.

Kendall, being the fearless leader he was, did it. He yelled at Gustavo, saying that he was the only one that lacked talent, and then started singing the well-known Turd song.

But Logan… He was a totally different case. He couldn't even dare to try to do anything to anybody. It would remind him of his life before his friends. His life when he agreed with bullies on him being a worthless waste of _everything_. His life when his dreams were being ripped apart at the same time his soul was.

His life without love.

If he even tried to touch Gustavo-or someone else-he would beat himself up by remembering everything. The way he got messed up. The pain. That pain that he had tried to get over with, but just stayed there. He still felt it. And it seemed to grow more intense the more he watched James standing there. He couldn't take it.

Tears ran down his pale cheeks as he ran out into the cold Minnesota winter. He went home, and straight into his room, where he sat on the floor leaning against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest as he sobbed quietly.

He just wanted all of those horrible memories to go away, to leave him alone. He tried to forget and go on, but he just couldn't with the shades of the past going after him, chasing him and haunting him to no end.

He stayed like that until a bit later than sunset. And once more, just _one more time_, he cried himself to sleep.

**A/N: I know, I know. Sorta short and late. But still. I made it up last night around 1 a.m. cuz I couldn't sleep, but didn't have the opportunity to post until now. Whatever... This morning I felt like I should, I don't know... interact with you guys? That's why I'll be making a question per post, which you can answer on a review! Today's question is: Which are your top 5 BTR songs? Mine are:**

**1. No Idea**

**2. Love Me Again**

**3. Intermission**

**4. Windows Down**

**5. Untouchable**

**Review?**


End file.
